Rose That Gave Beauty
by Kairi of Camen
Summary: Saving her life, he takes her home. Her feelings begin to grow for him, but living with his brother causes problems. What happens when Sesshomaru want to make Kagome his own? Will Inuyasha stop him in time before he makes his very own mark on her? What ha
1. Slave

_Tell me if you like it, or if it is too corny. Thank you._

_-Sango_

Chapter 1 Slave  
  
Kagome was tightly chained against the stone wall; along with the other girls in the room. They were awaiting the auction to begin; guys already were coming into the slave house, making early dibs on the girls that they liked.  
A tall, dark skinned looked at Kagome with tight grin on his face. He lifted her chin and smiled. He motioned for the owner to come over. He said he placing two hundred pounds of gold on her. Kagome knew that she was going to be sold to him, no one ever paid that much for a slave.  
He grabbed her hips and smiled; Kagome knew then that he had other plans in mind; other than making her do house work. She shuddered in disgust. He left and looked at two other girls. Kagome then notice a tall man enter the room. He had long flowing silver, white hair. She looked at him and looked away. He had golden eyes and fangs; with long dog ears.  
He stopped and looked at her. He grunted in disgust at the clothes. They were ragged potato sacks; ripped, showing a lot of skin. In Kagome's case, her breasts were almost revealed. Kagome didn't make contact, it was forbidden. He turned and left the room.  
The previous owner came by and smacked across the face. "Don't you even dare think about returning; if you do I will kill you myself." Kagome had always killed her previous owners, or hurt them to the point where they beat her to near death. The room smelt like cow manure. The owners unhooked the slaves from the chains on the wall and shoved them onto the performance table.  
Sasha was first, she was a fifteen year old red head, who had been previously worked to the point of death, until she collapsed on the ground sick or ill. In the slave whole as they call it, a dark haired man was looking at her. She seemed to like him, but he didn't really notice her. He looked like a decent guy though.  
Kagome's hands were chained in front of her as they shoved her in front of everyone. She hit the man that pushed her in the head, only to be smacked across the face. She wiped the blood off the side of her mouth with the front of her left shoulder. She looked at the men and some were wemon, in the crowd, daring them to bid on her.  
"Two hundred pounds," he started at the bid from the man in the slave whole. She grunted. "Do I hear two-fifty?" No sound; Kagome really didn't want this man to take her and the crowd knew it by the face she had.  
"Two-fifty," A rich voice bid; Kagome raised her head to see the silver haired demon.  
"Do I hear three hundred?"  
"Three hundred," The dark skin man bid; Kagome knew that she was going to be sold to the one who wanted her.  
"Do I hear three fifty?"  
Kagome looked at the silver haired lord. He looked at her; he saw the pleading eyes that she was glancing at him with. "Five hundred," The lord said, the crowd gasped and dark skinned man spit to the side in defeat.  
"Do I hear five fifty?" No sound came from the stunned crowd. "Sold to Master Inuyasha, from the Western Domain."  
The Lord walked up to the stand and Kagome was uncuffed and roughly pushed into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha picked her up and walked from the auction, paying on his way out. Kagome feel asleep in his arms as soon as she had the chance.  
They entered the large Western Domain, and entered the castle gates. Kagome opened her eyes to see another large demon in front of her. She jumped in his arms as she looked at the one before her.  
"I see you have brought back another abused human girl, little brother." He grunted. "You shouldn't spend your money on such pitiful creatures. If you go to the quality slave auction, you can get yourself a demon slave, much more preferable for you rank in this world."  
"Sesshomaru shut the hell up, I don't really care what you think of my slaves, but I get slaves that have been abused by other men and demons and give them a life. And any way it's my money." He said as he walked past him.  
"It was only a suggestion." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha walked into his room and set Kagome down on the bed. He took off his top kimono as he walked away. He turned to see Kagome taking off her rag. Inuyasha stopped her immediately. "No stupid, you don't have to get undressed in front of me." Inuyasha turned away. "I don't want to have," He paused, knowing that she had got the point. Kagome slowly dragged the rag back onto her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry milord," She bowed and stayed that way.  
"No," He said gruffly and walked over to her and set her down on the bed again. He said as he moved the hair from her face to reveal the many bruises on her cheeks and neck. "Here, you may wear this and the bath is right over there." He pointed to the door that led to the outside hot spring. "I'll be back for you shortly to tell you the duties of the house." He left the room quietly.  
Kagome grabbed the towel by door and walked outside. She slipped out of the rag and dipped into the bath water. She sighed when she felt the warmth of the water. She looked up into the sky, it was night. She smiled at the stars. She dipped her head back to get it wet. She saw the shampoo next to the conditioner on the edge of the spring. She ran her hands through her wet hair; gently massaging the shampoo in; to get all the blood and dirt from the hair. She ran the conditioner through, letting it sit in her hair as she washed her body with the soap.  
She stepped out the pool and grabbed the towel, quickly drying herself. She wrapped it around her body and left the bath. She grabbed the clothing that Inuyasha had given her. She slid on the dress and ran her fingers through her hair like a brush. The dress was a light ocean blue, very simple and straight forward.  
Inuyasha entered the room. "Good your dressed," He had a plate of food in his hand and gave it to Kagome. She looked at it and looked at him. She bowed as to thank him. "I will give you work tomorrow."  
She nodded as she understood. She at the fruit and meat on her plate, as if she had eaten in months; when she was done she little out a slight burp and bowed again. "Do you talk?"  
Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, an owner she ever had asked her that. She didn't talk because it was a rule. She shook her head no. "Why?" Kagome didn't answer. "You can talk to me damn it," his anger started to over flow. "You stupid girl, where's the fire that I saw when I was at the auction?"  
"My name is Kagome," She said as she looked at him. "And it is forbidden for the slave to question an owner or even talk to him. It has always been that way." She answered with a deep sigh.  
"How long have you been a slave?"  
Kagome looked at him with uncertain eyes. "Since I was ten," She answered.  
"How older are you now?"  
"Seventeen,"  
"Well," He started. "You can sleep where ever you want, except in my bed." He made crystal clear in his voice as his got tight and deep. She nodded and asked if she could sleep on the floor. "I told you could sleep any where," He growled. "Maybe you're just stupid." He threw her a pillow and a blanket. "Go to sleep before I think I've made a mistake."  
Kagome said I'm sorry and left the room and fell asleep outside, so that she wouldn't make him any madder at her. She looked at the stars again and smiled.

_It's just the beginning, if you like review. When I've got ten reivews, I'll continue. Okay, good I knew you would understand. Who ever has the time, tell what you think is going to happen and I'll tell if your warm or cold._

_-Sango_


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 2 The Encounter

Kagome picked the flowers from the garden outside and placed them in a darkly colored vase with swirling veins on its base. She walked in side abruptly running into Sesshomaru; causing her to drop the vase and making it shatter. He grunted. "Useless human," he looked down with a cold stare. "Can't you do anything right?" Kagome stood up as soon as she grabbed all the mess off the floor.

"I'm sorry Milord," The neck of her dress was slipping down her shoulder. Sesshomaru couldn't feel but aroused by the girl he grunted and walked off. Kagome continued her work as she walked into Inuyasha's room. She made his bed and made sure everything was clean. She sat on his bed for one moment; lying her head into the pillow, smelling Inuyasha's scent. She smiled; it had been three days since Inuyasha went off to help the rest of the Lords fight the war against the evil Naraku. He said he was going to be back, but she still waits for his arrival.

There was a sudden noise down at the entrance gates. Kagome ran out onto the balcony and saw the Inuyasha was on his knees, with his hand on his side. She ran as fast as she could down to him, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. She stood on the side, watching with no words coming from her mouth. Sesshomaru grunted and told Kagome to tend his wounds as soon as he got him up into his room.

Kagome bowed and left to get some water, towels, and bandages. She pulled the covers off his bed to an extent. Sesshomaru brought him in and laid him on the bed. Kagome bowed as he left the room. Kagome gently made him sit up as she removed his top kimono and second sleeve shirt. He had a large gash in his side and a hole in his chest from what seemed that like an arrow wound. She dipped a wash cloth in the water and rang it out. She gently washed his wound and washed the blood and mud from his skin. She gasped when he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You don't have to," He insisted.

"My Lord Sesshomaru told me too, milord." She started back at his wounds again, but was roughly pushed away. "Milord, if I do not tend this wounds you will die."

Inuyasha gave her an 'I dare you to' look. Kagome didn't take it as any threat. She started back at his wounds. "You stupid girl, can't you take no for an answer?" He said as he sat up then sat back down due to the pain in the side wound.

She didn't say anything as she still worked busily at his wounds. Inuyasha breathed deeply in pain and exhaustion of his long journey. When Kagome finished she left the room and made her way to her bed outside on the balcony. She walked to the edge and put her elbows on the railing. She sighed as she looked at the forest below.

Inuyasha woke up in the morning with a slight pain in his side. He sat up and saw the bandages on his chest all the way down to his waist. He got out of bed, he saw Kagome passed out on the balcony. He rushed outside, as he picked her up and placed her in his bed. He felt her forehead, she had a hot fever. He saw the water at the side of the bed and rang out the rag, placing it softly on the girl's forehead. Kagome's eyes slowly opened; she jumped when she saw where she was. Inuyasha laid her back down, placing the rag back on her forehead. "I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"What were you doing stupid?" he said in a rough but sincere voice.

"I was looking at the forest and I guess I fell asleep on the ledge." She laughed, but Inuyasha didn't find it amusing. She noticed that he was looking at her, she blushed and turned away. "Are your wound healing alright?" She questioned, trying to stop the awkward silence that had filled the room.

She turned back to his form, looking at his chest. She noticed that blood started to seep through his bandages. "We must change these." She insisted.

"No, you need lie down and rest, you're sick." He said as he grabbed her hands.

"Not sick enough to change bandages." She said as she sat up and started to undo his bandages. She stood up and told him to sit down on the bed while she got new bandages. She walked down the hall, to run into Sesshomaru, how had noticed that she wasn't wearing a whole heck of a lot. Kagome bowed when she past him, but Sesshomaru turned back around, pinning Kagome against the wall. Kagome was breathing heavily, as she felt Sesshomaru's breath on her neck. "You will be mine, watch." His teeth ran down the base of her neck. "I will mark you when my brother isn't looking, and then you will have no choice." He walked away quietly; Kagome stood with shallow breath. She took the bandages out of the closet and walked back into Inuyasha room.

Inuyasha went into full alert when he smelt his brother all over Kagome. He snarled in disgust. She walked over to him and grabbing the wash cloth from the pillow and dipping it in the bowl of water at the side of the bed. She cleaned his wounds carefully. "I need you to stand up so I can make sure the bandages are straight and tight." Inuyasha nodded as he stood up. Kagome blushed as her fingers ran along Inuyasha bear chest. Inuyasha felt a weird sensation in his chest when he felt Kagome touch him, the way that she was.

She finished and bowed, but then she felt really dizzy as she fell backward; Inuyasha caught her and told her to lie down. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to burden you." Inuyasha could fell his blood boil when his brother's sent was all over Kagome's small frail body. Sesshomaru is known to be lustful and quiet mindless at times, but almost marking a human slave, made Inuyasha furious. He had to do something about this, but he couldn't mark Kagome, that would be wrong, but he couldn't help but to feel jealous.

Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently in his bed, but Kagome wouldn't let him go. "No don't go..." She mumbled in her sleep. Not sure of what to make of it, Inuyasha held her in his arms tightly as he felt his heart race.


	3. Love Making

_Yeah, I've finally started it again. I'm good. I finally found a good Idea, my muse it back everyone. If you want to know waht happenes, PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Chapter 3_

Inuyasha left Kagome after she had fallen asleep and looked outside. Why would his brother want to mark Kagome? If he didn't do it now, there's a good chance he won't ever be able to. He walked back inside and watched Kagome breath deeply. He got just inches from her face and smelt her aroma that enticed him. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha above her. Inuyasha knew that her fever was only going to get worse. He needed to help her, but…

She smiled as she suddenly kissed him on the lips. She knew that it was the fever that was talking and that her mind wasn't were it was suppose to be. But in a weird sense this what she wanted. In the short week of knowing her new master, she found herself drawing closer to him. "Kagome," The first time he said her name, sent shivers down her back. "I can protect you from all the demons, even my brother, but you would have to let me…"

She knew on instinct what he was going to say, so she placed his head at her neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and sat her up, so that he would mark her correctly. "If I do this you'll only be mine, no other person will be able to touch you." His voice was protective.

She smiled as she said, "This is what I want." She ran her hands along the base of his back and felt the warmth of his body. She took off the one piece of clothing that she wore, just to feel the warmth of his body against hers. Inuyasha knew that the fever wasn't a fever. It was something much more than that.

Inuyasha felt that maybe he wasn't doing this to protect her; maybe it was because he wanted her for himself that his brother wasn't going to mark another one of the slave women he brought home. She was something that aroused him all the time.

He slid his hand done the front of her chest to her navel. She tugged at his pants. He undid his obi as they fell to the floor. She crawled onto the bed. "The only reason that I must take this a step farther, is that the sickness you have isn't just that. Without my marking of you completely, I won't be able to help you fight this off. My demon blood will take over your human blood and heal you. You will not change on the outside, but your blood will be that of a demon." She nodded as knew that he was repaying the respect she had shown him. "My brother will not have you." Kagome felt her head warm hotter than love they made and it almost felt unreal. He had sat her on top of him, continuing the process as he kissed the base of her neck. "This will hurt." He whispered. "But they need to be done at the same time."

He bared his fangs as he sunk them deep into her neck. Kagome cringed, but their pattern could not stop. Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them tight. She clung to Inuyasha's back. He ran his hand down her spine, trying to coo her. He looked at her face of tears. She opened her eyes to see the saddened expression. Their pace ceased at once, when the two fell down against the back of the bed. Kagome passed out on Inuyasha's chest. Her fever wasn't getting any better. Maybe he didn't do it in time to save her. As he held her close to his chest, he could fell the heat from her entire body. He held her all night long, waiting for the fever to break.

_Was it good bad, tell me in a review. PLEASE. Ja Ne_

_-Sango_


	4. The Fever

_For those who did read this story, I'm so sorry that I've been gone so long. Let's just say a lot happened in my life that I had to stop writing. But I'm trying to come back and be better than ever. I might rewrite this story. Tell me what you think, I think it moves too fast. And a special apology to Ayeko, she is the most devoted reader to this story. Hopefully she gets the update and smiles brightly. And hopefully not too pissed at me. Love yall. _

_-Sango_

Chapter 4 The Fever

The night grew on, but Kagome's conditiion didn't. Her body seem to sweat and shiver continully. Inuyasha soon began to wonder if her frail human body to hold up to his blood. He remembered that most humans reject it and it kills them. All he could do is hold her and hope that the fever would stop. But something struck him late; did he really love Kagome? Or was it out of jealousy? Sesshoumaru had taken every slave girl, marked them, only for Inuyasha watch them die of fever. So he hoped that because he was half demon, the same result would not happen. He believed that he could save her from Sesshomaru's wrath. There was no denying that he felt a strong emotional pull toward Kagome, and she always made him smile even if he didn't show it. Something about her made him feel at ease. And he wanted her.

Sesshomaru looked up toward the ceiling and felt a different sent come across his nose. He grunted, not sure what to make of it. "It's Kagome's scent, but..." He sniffed again. "Something is changing about it; something demonic. Inuyasha..." He got from his seat and walked toward Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha could smell Sesshomaru coming. Kagome's unusual scent had caught his suspicions. What could he do? Sesshomaru doesn't need to know about their love making. Only that she had a fever. But how could he hide the scent of sex that lingered in the room before he got there? He quickly got dressed and headed for the door. Sesshomaru was just about to open the door when Inuyasha came out. "What brother, is there something you come to lecture about?"

"Do you not smell that?" He eyed Inuyasha suspicously. Inuyasha stared him down for a moment. "It smells demonic."

"Sesshomaru get your nose out of your butt and realize that your imagning things. Kagome has a terrible fever right now, so piss off." Inuyasha closed the door behind him and walked off. Sesshomaru looked at the door leading into Inuyasha's room, he could smell Kagome, but something sweet also lingered in the air. Something sexual. He grunted and walked away, as much as he want to quarll with Inuyasha, he didn't feel like it during the late night. He brown nosed off into his room to think about what he was smelling.

After Inuyasha could no longer smell his brother near his room, he returned quickly. Kagome's fever was still causing her to shiver uncontrolably. Her skin was as pale as the moon and cool, as if a chill had settled around her. Inuyasha began to smell the constant change in her scent. He stroked her soft cheek, he worried so much, but if he hadn't, Sesshomaru would have. He couldn't bare to watch another slave die because of his brother, who loved to hurt him.

His gentle touch on her cheek had caused her to squint in pain before her eyes opened. She looked at him, her eyes dull and colorless, she weakly smiled. "Inuyasha, I'm..." He sushed her with soft kiss. She smiled again, the best she could. "I'm cold, and everything aches in pain." Inuyasha took off his shirt and climbed back in bed with her. Her naked body was chilled with cool sweat. He held her as close as he could, giving her as much of his own heat as possible.

"How many times have you marked a woman?" Her voice was soft and weak. Inuyasha was shocked by the question. He looked down at her with his yellow eyes.

"It is a rule that demons mark their woman, and that woman is their's until they die. The only demon that is known not to remark is wolves. They mate for life, so if they mate is gone, they stay loyal. It is easier for a woman than a man. It is also very rare for humans to mingle with demons. Well to be marked is the rare part. Most women cannot survive, it's the blood. It kills the human blood in them. I'm sorry that I did this to you, I forgot the risks."

She placed a soft hand on his face. "I'm not, I knew the risks. I've lived with many demons in the last seven years, I know how it works. I've almost been marked many times, but I defended myself, usually I injured them so bad that they would beat me to the point of death. You see I wanted to be yours, if only I could mark you..." She slowly drifted off into sleep. Inuyasha smiled as he hugged her body into his chest and fell asleep.

Morning came bright and early. Inuyasha woke silently. He turned his face down to Kagome to find that her body glowed with a new hue of color. She mumbled for a moment before she woke up. She saw Inuyasha staring down at her, she smiled and gave him a light kiss. Inuyasha smelt her scent, to find that she smelled just like him. His blood would now protect her permently. Not many demons would touch a woman that belonged to a son of his father. She would be safe. He sighed lightly. "How do you feel?" He asked with another kiss.

She laughed, "Better than I have in years." This time the small kiss she gave him began to grow into a deep long kiss. He stroked her bare skin as she laugh. "That tickles." He pulled her close again and nibbled on her neck. He saw the scar from his teeth, which marked her as his. He felt suddenly a great joy. She was strong, stronger than he would have ever imagined. She held on through the most fatal night of her life and still held on to life. He couldn't think of anything that could bring him more joy than that moment.

He could wait to have her for himself again. He wasn't going to wait one more moment now that she was better. He kissed her roughly as he pressed the weight of his body onto hers. She smiled as she ran her fingers down the line of his back. He couldn't stop kissing her as their love grew. When the night hadn't satisfied him, the morning definatly did. He felt so linked to her that he felt that maybe her heart was beating with his. He felt that he was going to burst for all the love that suddenly became a passion for him. Last night he wasn't sure of what he felt, but now he was confident that he loved her. She was always there for him, always helped him, and always did what he told her to. He collasped on the bed, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. He turned and grabbed her again, closing the gap between their bodies.

Laying in bed what seemed forever Kagome got out of bed to find her dress somewhere sprawled on the floor. Inuyasha eyed her naked body lustfully as he watched her slip on her dress. Her curves hidden, curves that only he would be able to see and trace with his finger. He jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged back with her arms over his. "I'll leave you to get dressed, you also need a bath. I have chours to do milord." She laughed as she looked at his naked body when she left.

In the garden she pulled the vegetables and put them in a basket. She lifted the overly large basket and walked inside. She turned corner, not seeing the figure in her way. The basket dropped and the vegetables poured all over the floor. She looked into the person eyes, it was Sesshomaru. She quickly used her hair to hide Inuyasha's mark, but little did she know that, that wouldn't save her. He could smell it, Inuyasha's scent on her. He grew angry...

_Oh please tell me, did I do okay? I haven't written in such a long time. I hope you enjoyed it. PLease review, if you do I might keep writting and tell you what Sesshomaru has planned...Your choice..._

_-Sango_


	5. Sesshomaru's revenge

_Please Review peoples. I almost feel like everyone hates this story. If you have the heart, please tell me what you think of t his story, good or bad? Thanks to those who did review._

_-Sango_

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru eyed her suspciously for a moment before the undeniable scent danced across his nose. He began to growl and clinch at the thought of Kagome being marked by his brother and surviving it. He pushed her body against the wall and pinned her there. He slowly moved her hair from her neck to see the bite mark. Kagome's scent turned violently into fear. She looked into his eyes and then looked away as Sesshomaru's hands found her waist. "I should just kill you now," He barked.

She couldn't help that Sesshomaru was the reason Inuyasha was so shut off from the world, why he was always so rude. Sesshomaru has done everything in his power to make Inuyasha unhappy. "Milord," She pretend to not understand him. Sesshomaru lifted his finger to her cheek and let it trace her jaw line. She squinted in pain when the claws scratched her, causing blood to draw. He turned and left, Kagome could feel her heart beating through her chest.

She returned to Inuyasha's room, still clinging to her chest she decided to lie down. What was going to happen to her now? What was Sesshomaru going to do to her? She wasn't sure of it at the time, but she sweared she coulds since bitter distaste when he was next to her. She couldn't seem to find Inuyasha anywhere. She became worried about the situation. Sesshomaru was acting vengful and Inuyasha suddenly gone, almost made her wonder what was going on.

She left the room to return to choures. She began to start dinner when Sesshomaru entered the kitchen. She turned and bowed. He looked at her with his cold, emotionless eyes. She could help but to ask the bubbling question inside of her. "Milord, do you know where Lord Inuyasha may have gone?"

At first he was silent before he made he was to her. Her body stiffened as he got closer. "He's gone," His reply almost made her think the worst. "Tonight is the night of the new moon, he won't return until morning. He does this every month. Pity for him though, he should have kept better eye on you." Before she had known it, everything had gone blank.

Kagome slowly began to wake up when a sharp pain in her head caused her to cry out. She felt soft furs on her body and heat coming from her right side, slowly heating up her face. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a cave. She looked around, not sure of where she was. She began to panic, when a soft soothing voice filled the air. "Please don't worry, you're safe."

"Who are you?" she looked in the direction of the voice, but only saw darkness. Slowly the figure came out to reveal himself.

He had a strong figure and wore fur across his hip and on his shoulders. His hair dark black and his eyes a shinning blue. She was at awe. "My name is Kouga." She looked down at her fumbling fingers. "Are you alright, I found you unconscience ten miles from here." Kouga flinched everytime the smell of Inuyasha's mark crossed his nose. He felt nervous having a marked woman in his den, in his bed. He felt horribly angry toward the demon who marked her and let her get so injured. "I found you injured on the head and brused on the cheek."

Kagome touched her cheek to find a small stinging pain run across it. Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru who had abandoned her and hit her. She was surprised he hadn't killed her right then and there. She needed Inuyasha to comfort her. Sudden fear swept over her as she began to weep. Kouga, alarmed, walked to her. "Don't cry, what is your name?'

"Kagome," He smirked a little. "I need to go to Sesshomaru's castle." Kouga was utterly surpised by her request. He couldn't believe her. Then he began to assume that it was Sesshomaru who had marked her. He knew that if Sesshomaru came looking for her, all hell would be to pay.

"That's a might demon you want to return to," He looked out side then back at her.

"Please I need to go back, will you take me Kouga?" Kouga wasn't sure but maybe it would be best to return her back to the demon who marked her.

"I will then," But when he sat down next to her, it was as if her scent was different. Over poweringly deferent.

_Good Bad? Please review, I want to know what you think_


End file.
